


It was in the last place anyone would look

by bookwars



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders VPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Love is always in the last place you would think to look.





	It was in the last place anyone would look

When it comes to love, Patton always tries his best to spread it around. He gave it to his family,  friends, and anyone or anything he encountered during the day. It made him feel good and hoped to inspire others to do the same, even in the smallest of ways. Patton often thought about this on his way to work as an superhero. He was part of the Sander Sides, with their main goal and spreading by positive vibes through the world.They were lead by Thomas Sanders; the man didn't have any superpowers himself but, was one of the smartest people Patton knew. The group itself consisted of four members at the moment.

Roman was the face of the group, known as Princey to the rest of the world; he had the powers of flight and super strength. He had two weakness, with one being physical and one being emotional that few knew about.  He was allergic to eggs, yup that was his physical weakness. His emotional weakness was the newest member of the team Virgil, aka Anxiety. He was the most shy of the group , which made him perfect for Roman since Roman was the opposite. His powers were pretty cool; he had the ability to shoot black rays while also being able to form things with them as well. Unfortunately, this made a few people scared of him which made the rest of the group angry, especially  Roman. Virgil often was carried back by Roman, so he didn't collapse on the way back. Patton also noticed that Roman had always been cute with Virgil, and vice versa. He just hoped their feelings for each other soon.

Then, there was Logan aka Logic aka Patton's secret crush; well secret to Logan, everyone knew and shipped them together. He had the ability of telekinesis along with many mind related things. Patton loved to watch him defeat bad guys while telling them what they did wrong. Unfortunately, he couldn't get a lot sleep at night due to his mind being overrun if he didn't use his powers often. It sucked and Patton tried to help him but sometimes there was nothing he could do. For Patton, he had the power of transforming into what he wanted or needed to. They were so close as group that many were wondering when they start dating, Patton himself included.

There were many nights that he would cry himself to sleep wondering if everything would be okay, or wonder if his friends and himself would find love. Little did he know, that the universe decided that it would be kind to the group, since they had already done so much good for the world. But, it also decided the group needed a little push with fear.

* * *

It was Patton's favorite type of weather. It was hot chocolate weather for himself and coffee for everyone else weather. He was headed to the headquarters with said liquids in hand, with a spring in his step. There was the right amount of chill in the air. He dropped off coffee with the night crew, before heading into the main meeting space. As entered he entered the room, he noticed that Logan was already here. Warning bells went off in Patton's head since Logan was usually the last in unless he never left night before; Patton hoped that he was incorrect. The other superhero seemed occupied with the map, as if he was missing something. It also gave Patton a great view as well. 

" _Hey, Logan. How's your morning going so far?_ " The other man jumped as if startled to hear him, which was set of another red flags.

" _Oh, hi Patton.  Pretty good; No villains have attacked the city today."_

" _That's great buddy. Did you get any sleep?_ "

 No answer was enough for Patton, and  the dark circles under his eyes was final confirmation. Patton put the rest of the coffee down, grabbed him, and pulled him into the other room. They had a room delegated for just sleeping , for when one of them was too tired to walk home. They used this room more often than should. Anyway, Logan didn't fight when Patton pulled him into the other room. Patton tucked gently under the covers before telling him good morning and heading toward the door. A hand became laced in his.

" _Stay please_ " Patton nodded his head yes before climbing under the bed sheets with him. He found himself falling asleep as well.

* * *

 

" _We can't wake them up" "We unfortunately have to ". "Fine, at least let me take a picture first though_ " The flash woke Patton up, but thankfully not Logan. Opening his eyes he found Roman and Virgil standing outside of room, with Roman being the one taking the picture. He slowly got out of the bed, not waking Logan, and exited the room closing the door behind him. He turned to Roman and said " _Please send me that picture later, after you tell me what's going on_ ".

" _There is an small attack going on down town._ " Virgil said as Roman sent the picture to all their phones.

" _What kind?_ "

" _A couple rogue space aliens"_

_"How many ?"_

" _Five_ "

Patton thought about waking Logan but decided against. They had taken on great foes before with less and won. Logan had to sit this one out otherwise, he could get hurt or worse.

" _I'm sure he could sleep through this, and we got this._ "

* * *

It turned out that they did need him. They had won the battle but, only by a little bit. It turns out they were powerful than they thought, more like 20 aliens,  with guns that burned people while also making them tired. They were able, mostly. As Patton defeated the last alien, he was more glad  that Logan wasn't here.  Behind him, he heard a gasp of pain. He turned to find an alien on the ground and Virgil standing over it. The younger man looked tired, and

He saw that Virgil was starting to sway, and start to run toward him. Roman beat him to it catching the other superhero before he fell to the ground. 

" _Dang it, Virgil. You have be more careful when fighting. I can't lose you "_

 _"But, I had to make sure they didn't hurt you"_ he said in near tears because he was fighting to stay awake.

It was in that moment that Roman kissed him; Patton would have . His second OTP came true, though he would have wanted through better timing . He was still happy it happened though. They broke apart only because they needed air and Virgil almost collapsed twice. 

 _"We talk more about this later. You need to sleep, my knight in shining armor"_ Roman said, cupping his face.Virgil fell asleep as if he trusted Roman to catch him, and he was right. Roman held him bridal style. Patton wanted his OTP to have alone time so he told Roman: 

" _You  can take him back._ "

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes, go and get him some rest. You too_. _I wouldn't be surprised if Thomas sent Logan along, and he is already on his way_ " Roman gave him a silent thank you before taking off to the sky with Virgil in his arms. Patton turned around to and started to look for any remaining aliens. His search was almost finished when he heard a car sound coming from the sky. He saw Logan coming at him in one of the cars he made. Suddenly, he heard shot go off and a  sting in his arm. He turned around to find a alien with a gun . Now normally , Patton could probably take on his alien but he just spent a couple hours fighting his fellow buddies so, he was rightfully a little tired. He had new found strength as the alien started to point the gun at Logan. He attacked the alien , with such fury that he surprised himself.

" _PATTON!!_ " he heard Logan shout but he still continued fighting alien to protect Logan. The alien was winning however, as he managed to shot Patton again. That's when Logan killed the alien without a second thought. Patton was relieved that the alien couldn't hurt his love again.

" _Patton tell me your ok"_ Logan asked , grabbing him and looking for anything a miss.

_"Yes, hero. I am okay"_

_"You've bleeding and hurt"._

_"True, heads up . I am probably going to pass out -"_

Patton slipped out of concussions as he felt Logan catch him.

* * *

He woke up quickly in a  hospital bed, with a thousand questions running in his head.

" _Because never scare me like that_ " 

He turned to his right to see Logan in the chair . He looked scared and a mess; Patton grabbed his hand, in an attempt to reassure him he was okay. Logan then took the same hand and kissed it. This caused Patton's heart monitor to go insane.  He quickly made the machine stop beating , so nobody  would disturb them. He then confessed to Logan this:

" _You're my hero"_

 _"And you're mine"._  Logan said, tears in his eyes.Patton pulled the other superhero into his hospital bed, and kissed him . They spent the rest of the afternoon kissing and holding each other while Roman and Virgil did the same. None of them had a care in the world. 

Love decided to finally show up for Patton, and they lived happily ever after.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> An idea for a superhero story came to me when Patton called Logan his "hero" during the latest sanders sides. It seemed perfect for the group as well. I didn't make Virgil a villain because really cool powers came into my head for him, and he also reminded me of Raven from Teen Titans. Finally, I notices I finally hit a personal goal of mine when it came to writing stories so, thank you! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
